


A Time and Place (the ‘Something’s Got to Give’ remix)

by tucuxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi just keeps waving his damn books in Iruka’s face: Iruka takes matters into his own hands.</p><p>(Warnings: Exasperation, smutty novels and a number of inappropriate implications.  So, basically, I’ve just warned you that this story involves Kakashi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time and Place (the ‘Something’s Got to Give’ remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3997) by Jofelly. 



> Written for the KakaIruFest Summer 2011 Remix. Picking just one image to remix was too hard -- there were so many that screamed their stories at me. But this one charmed me from the get-go, and suggested its remix loud and clear. Many thanks to my beta-readers: any mistakes that remain are my own.

* * *

  


Iruka knew class was effectively over when several of the kids in the back of the classroom started whispering furiously and one actually pointed at the window. He looked over.

“Hey,” Kakashi said, giving Iruka a little wave. He was crouching on the sill, book in hand, apparently entirely comfortable and willing to keep reading perched there until class ended. Iruka glared at him, and Kakashi just grinned. The whispering spread throughout the classroom, and though one or two of his students were trying very hard to look as if they weren’t eavesdropping, Iruka knew he’d lost their attention entirely. It was a good thing the school day was almost over anyway.

“All right, everyone!” Iruka said, giving in to the inevitable. “I expect all of you to have read chapter four by tomorrow!” The students broke out into a mingled chorus of groans and delighted yelling as the majority of them scrambled to get up and out of the room as quickly as they could.

It was possible that Kakashi said something in the midst of all the ruckus: he certainly waved his book as if to emphasize a point. But no one was listening to him, least of all Iruka, who was busy keeping an eye on several of his trouble-makers lest they decide to set off the stink bomb they’d put together during lunch. One or two students came up to his desk with questions, rather than running out of the classroom, and Iruka did his best to answer them while also doing his best to ignore Kakashi entirely. Finally, Iruka ushered the last of his students out the door, closing it behind them.

Kakashi hopped off the sill and wandered over to Iruka, book still in hand.

“Chapter four, is it?” Kakashi said, grinning wickedly and draping an arm across Iruka’s shoulders. “I definitely approve, Iruka-sensei.” He flipped a few pages farther into the book, and held it up between them. “See?” he asked. Iruka glanced at the book for a bare instant before screwing his eyes shut.

“Kakashi!” he protested, “we’re in my _classroom_! You can’t bring that kind of book in here!”

Iruka felt a flush creep up his cheeks, and opened his eyes to glare at Kakashi in retaliation. Kakashi moved the book back into his line of sight: Iruka pushed it away, knowing Kakashi was permitting him to do so, irritated by that knowledge.

“Now, now,” Kakashi chided him, eye curving up into a teasing smile, “is that any way to treat a work of literature you’ve never even read? Where’s your sense of intellectual curiosity, Iruka-sensei?” Iruka stared at him for a moment.

“I don’t have to have _read it_ to know that it’s _completely inappropriate_ for the classroom!”

“But just think,” Kakashi continued, “you could teach all kinds of vocabulary -- I’m sure they don’t know any of these words --” and he pointed at a sentence on the top of the page. Iruka’s eyes tracked with his finger, and he found himself reading almost without meaning to.

“No!” Iruka said, firmly. “They probably don’t. And they _certainly_ don’t need to.” He grabbed the book from Kakashi’s hands and tossed it at the window. Kakashi caught it, of course, but it was the thought that mattered. Or so Iruka told himself, as Kakashi stalked back towards him, grinning.

Iruka threw up his hands in frustration, and then reeled Kakashi in for a kiss.

* * *

  


Kakashi sidled up to Iruka behind the mission desk later that week. Shizune was the only other person present this time of night: all the other staff had gone home hours ago.

“Hello, Kakashi,” Iruka said, leaning back in his chair and stretching upwards. Kakashi put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder, but didn’t reply. Sometimes it happened like that, Iruka was coming to realize: sometimes Kakashi got back and just needed _not_ to talk for a while. Iruka went about the paperwork in front of him, double-checking the teams that had been sent out today and the ranks of their missions.

Iruka was unsurprised when, after a few minutes, Kakashi hooked an ankle ‘round a chair leg and scooted it into place next to Iruka, then pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise_ and settled against the chair-back in a slouch that made Iruka’s back ache in sympathy, though he knew Kakashi was completely comfortable.

 _Oh well,_ Iruka thought, looking at the title of the book and its rather absurd cover, _it’s not as if there’s anyone here who’d be surprised to see him reading it, and it’s certainly not as if he would care if they were._ Kakashi sat still for some time, not reading, just looking almost blankly at the open pages. Iruka glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye when he finally heard pages turn, and after a few minutes, Kakashi peered back over the edge of the page and then scooted closer, leaning against Iruka’s shoulder and holding the book open above Iruka’s papers for Iruka’s inspection. Iruka ran a hand through Kakashi’s wiry hair.

“Thanks,” he said, “but I’ll pass.” And he lifted Kakashi’s hands to get to the desk underneath. Kakashi looped an arm over his shoulders and tugged him back, leaving the book spread open on the desk (Iruka wasn’t particularly surprised to notice that the spine was broken at these pages.)

“You’ll miss the best part,” Kakashi said softly, running a finger down the page and clearing his throat as if to speak. Iruka glanced down and felt himself flush. Kakashi took a breath. “See?”

Iruka clapped a hand over Kakashi’s mouth. “Kakashi!” Iruka hissed, “you can’t read that here!” Shizune glanced over, obviously amused.

“I’m not reading _aloud_ ,” Kakashi said reasonably, leaning in closer, and raising a hand to point about halfway down the page. “I’m just pointing out some passages — think of it as an educational opportunity.” Iruka’s eyes tracked along with Kakashi’s index finger, and he spluttered, pulling back.

“Kakashi!” he exclaimed, and grabbed for the book, unsuccessfully: Kakashi pulled it out of his reach almost before Iruka had begun to move. “You can make _that kind_ of suggestion _at home_ ,” Iruka hissed, and shrugged away from Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi’s eye curled up in a smile and he leaned back again, propping his feet on the corner of the desk.

“I’m sorry, Shizune-san,” Iruka said, a bit formally, certain his face was flaming. “I apologize for the interruption.” She just shook her head with a small smile and kept working on the assignments for the next day. It still took a few minutes for Iruka’s flush to fade, the phrases from the book dancing through his mind no matter how he tried to get rid of them, and he kept his head tipped down toward the desk, turning a shoulder toward Kakashi, who re-opened his book, though Iruka didn’t hear a page turn for long minutes.

When Iruka finished his work at the desk, Kakashi followed Iruka home but wisely refrained from making any similar suggestions even after they’d arrived at Iruka’s apartment that evening.

* * *

  


Iruka was in the middle of grocery shopping when Kakashi draped himself across Iruka’s back.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, a little surprised: Kakashi wasn’t expected back for two more days. (Iruka wasn’t _really_ supposed to know that, but working the mission desk had its perks. Technically, no one but the Hokage knew how long an A or S rank mission was expected to last: in practice, Iruka and Shizune and one or two others often did as well. And Iruka had started to make it his business to know when Kakashi would be returning, though it was had been nerve-wracking when a mission went long a month or so ago.)

“You should get some whipping cream,” Kakashi suggested, voice low in a way that made a tingle run along Iruka’s spine out of pure habit.

“Wh--” Iruka started, but Kakshi was already holding a book open before him, pointing to the left-hand page. Iruka’s eyes tracked along the page automatically, reading before he’d really realized what Kakashi was holding up.

“Kakashi!” he exclaimed, jerking forwards out of Kakashi’s grasp and nearly dropping his shopping basket in the process, “ _what_?” People were staring at the two of them.

“But Iruka-senseiii~” Kakashi almost whined, eye bright with amusement, “don’t you want to broaden your horizons?”

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, warningly, “you are not seriously suggesting that I alter my grocery shopping to fit a list in one of Jiraiya-sama’s smutty novels.”

Kakashi just grinned, and waved the book at him again. Someone nearby didn’t quite manage to conceal a snicker, and Iruka felt his face flushing even more as he grabbed the book from Kakashi and shoved it in the bottom of the basket, turning and walking away from the man.

“But, Iruka-senseiii,” Kakashi called after him, letting his voice trail off when he realized Iruka really wasn’t going to give him his book back.

 _Fine,_ Iruka thought, — _if you want to play ‘embarrass Iruka,’ we’ll just see how you like having the tables turned on you. Turnabout is fair play, after all._

* * *

  


But, Iruka realized, maybe Kakashi wasn’t (or wasn’t _only_ ) trying to embarrass him. It had occurred to Iruka only after thinking about it for a while. Kakashi almost never spoke in bed, just showed Iruka what he wanted: Iruka was hard-pressed to recall even a single time Kakashi had said something straight out, instead of demonstrating, moving Iruka’s hands, conveying meaning without words. It was surprisingly reticent behavior for someone who read Jiraiya’s novels in public, and once he’d realized it, it had made Iruka curious.

* * *

  


“Oh, no you don’t,” Iruka murmured, walking around to stand behind Kakashi, who looked a little staggered. Iruka supposed it wasn’t every day Kakashi came back to his apartment and found Iruka reading _Icha Icha_ in his bed: that was kind of the point.

“You keep presenting me with this.” Iruka held up the copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ so Kakashi could see a page he’d accosted Iruka with _twice_. “You keep bringing things up, and then you never actually _carry through_. It made me wonder, Kakashi.” Iruka pushed Kakashi toward the bed, and knelt over his lap, unzipping Kakashi’s jacket one-handed.

“You said you liked chapter four, didn’t you?” Iruka asked, voice low. “Which part, Kakashi?” Iruka flipped the book open to a placeholder, letting the book fall open naturally to a well-read page. “The part where she goes to her knees for him?” He slid back off Kakashi’s lap in demonstration, hands warm on Kakashi’s thighs. Iruka licked his lips, feeling Kakashi’s gaze on him, and continued. “Or the part where they fall into bed together?” Iruka could hear the lust in his own voice, knew Kakashi could hear it as well. When he looked up, Kakashi looked like a startled rabbit, unmoving, eye wide. Iruka held his gaze while he continued. “Or was it the part where he takes her against the wall?” He allowed himself to smile, just slightly. “I liked that part.” Kakashi made a little sound at that, something between a gasp of surprise and a mewling, wanting sound.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said softly, pushing himself to his feet and bending down to look Kakashi in the eye, “what do you want?” Kakashi reached for him, silent, and Iruka pulled back.

“Kakashi,” he said quietly, “We can do whatever you like. But you have to _tell me_ what you want.” Kakashi made that little strangled sound again, and reached for Iruka, who backed away, just out of reach.

“You just have to let me know.” Iruka insisted. “Or,” he paused. “Or tell me your favorite part of chapter four, and we can do that,” Iruka suggested, glancing at the book on the floor.

Kakashi murmured something almost too quietly to be heard. His face was pink, and he didn’t meet Iruka’s eyes. Iruka eased back into his lap, kissing Kakashi’s neck and murmuring into Kakashi’s ear.

“Whatever you want, Kakashi. Just tell me.” He could feel Kakashi’s breath gust out across his neck, and then Kakashi whispered, so soft Iruka had to strain to hear him, even from so close.

“The -- third one. I want to --” Iruka’s breath shuddered out. They hadn’t done that in a while.

“Yes,” Iruka whispered, voice rough. “Kakashi.” He pulled back far enough to catch Kakashi’s mouth with his own, winding his fingers through Kakashi’s hair and hauling him into a hard kiss. They were both breathing heavily, and Iruka could feel Kakashi almost trembling beneath him.

“Come on,” he said, running his hands down Kakashi’s back, pulling the vest off and tossing it on the ground. “Come on, Kakashi.” They stripped each other quickly, and when Iruka pressed Kakashi down into the mattress, bare skin to bare skin, they both groaned.

But when Iruka reached out to slick Kakashi’s cock, the movement habitual by now, Kakashi caught his hand, shook his head.

“What?” Iruka asked, confused, too turned on to really want to _think_ about this. Surely Kakashi didn’t want to fuck him dry? But when Kakashi drew his hand to Iruka’s cock instead, face flushing -- the blush spread down his neck to his shoulders -- Iruka put two and two together.

“Oh.” Iruka said, mouth going dry. _”Oh._ ” Kakashi paused, and there was something almost hesitant in his face, over a _wanting_ look that Iruka hadn’t seen before. Kakashi started to pull back, and Iruka grabbed him and hauled him into a messy kiss.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely, “ _yes_ , Kakashi.” This wasn’t something they’d done before, but Iruka had definitely wondered a few times, what it might be like, whether Kakashi would ever be interested in switching things around.

When he reached towards Kakashi, the man sat up, and started to pull Iruka to his feet. Iruka tugged Kakashi back towards him, skating a hand down his stomach, past his cock, to pet between his legs, close, but not quite touching Kakashi’s hole.

“We can do that,” Iruka said, “but this -- first -- it’ll be easier like this...” Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe some of the tension leaked out of Kakashi’s frame at that. He lay back down, and Iruka settled himself between Kakashi’s legs, leaned down and sucked the head of Kakashi’s cock into his mouth as he pressed one slick finger in. Kakashi gasped, bucking upwards, but Iruka pressed his forearm across Kakashi’s hips, and pulled back with a lick to kiss the soft inside of Kakashi’s thigh.

“Okay?” he asked, and Kakashi took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he managed, “cold. Keep going.” He wound a hand in Iruka’s hair, cupping the back of his neck and looking down at him. Iruka blinked, and nodded.

Soon enough Kakashi was arching under Iruka’s touch -- he seemed almost surprised, judging by the noises he was making. Iruka itched to be touched; he pulled them both to their feet and caught his breath when Kakashi moved to lean against the wall at once, head pillowed on his forearms, feet spread wide.

“Oh, god,” Iruka whispered. “Kakashi.” He slicked himself and dropped the lube.

He stepped up behind Kakashi. “Okay?” he asked. Kakashi nodded, and Iruka slipped two fingers in, testing. Kakashi bucked back against him.

“Now?” There was an almost pleading tone in his voice, and Iruka shut his eyes and obeyed.

“Feels —” Iruka gasped, rocking his hips forward in little abbreviated thrusts, forcing himself to go slowly, not to press all the way into the heat of Kakashi’s body at once, the way he wanted to. When he was finally all the way in, Iruka exhaled, long and low, and rested his forehead on the nape of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi was so _tight_ around him, so good. He panted a little, forcing himself to stay still.

“Okay?” he asked, one hand slipping to Kakashi’s cock, stroking him back to full hardness, “or should I --“ Kakashi shook his head.

“’S good.” He shifted his weight slightly. Iruka made a sort of choked sound, and Kakashi shifted again, the bastard.

“Oh, hell,” Iruka said, breath hot against Kakashi’s skin, doing his very best not to move, not at all, not until Kakashi was ready. “Kakashi, can I--“

Kakashi nodded again, and Iruka pulled out slightly, pushed back in with a slick sound.

“Oh,” he said, voice a little strangled, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ for a moment. Iruka pulled back again, and this time when he slid back in (slick, hot, tight _ohgod_ ) Kakashi gasped.

“Like that,” he said, softly, “again.” Iruka braced one hand on Kakashi’s hips and moved away again, so slowly. Kakashi reached around and yanked Iruka closer.

“Come _on_ ,” he said, impatient. Iruka smothered a laugh in Kakashi’s back, and Kakashi tensed up: Iruka kissed the back of his neck in apology and focused, trying to make Kakashi gasp again, hanging on to his self control by a thread.

“Kakashi--” he managed, “--can I -- is that--?”

Kakashi rocked back toward him and moaned low in his throat. “Like that,” he whispered, “Iruka--”

Iruka didn’t last anywhere near as long as he’d wanted, but Kakashi came at almost the same time, with a choked half-cry and his head turned back to kiss Iruka fiercely.

It was a good thing the bed was so close, Iruka thought muzzily; they fell into it together, and Kakashi curled around Iruka, kissing the back of his neck and humming lazily, contentedly.

“So good,” Iruka murmured. “Kakashi.” And he reeled the man in for a kiss before pulling the covers up over the two of them.

* * *

  


The next time Kakashi accosted Iruka with an _Icha Icha_ in public, Iruka read the presented page carefully and then whispered something in his ear that made _Kakashi_ flush and put the book away quickly.


End file.
